


Holotapes

by danithemani



Series: The Overboss and Porter Gage [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Gage likes to make something for the Overboss to listen to when he's on the road. Danny makes one back.





	1. Gage's Holotape

Hey boss, I just want ya to know I'll be holding down things at home for you while you're away. *laughs*

Home, huh? Guess it really is with you here. I ain't trying to make you feel bad or nothin', cuz I know you got stuff to do. The gangs got jobs that need doin' and the Railroad still needs you. I'm not real fond of all that charity work boss, and, you know that. But if it makes life a little easier for Shaun, I want you to do it. He's a good kid you got. He's uh, a good kid we got. I never thought I'd say that. Got a family now. He's real smart like you, polite. Never gets into trouble, which, is nothing like you. Kid will make a terrible Raider.

Shaun and Kanin really miss you when you're gone, boss. Course, I miss you too, but sometimes I miss you a little different than they do. Well, a lot different. The bed gets so empty. You know Kanin, little thing sneaks up here during storms. Bout scares the shit outta me. She don't like to come up here too much when you aren't here, I think she don't wanna overstay her welcome. Wish she knew that she can't. I don't really like her staying out there by herself. Raiders aren't exactly known for their, ya know, manners.

I worry about you too, when you're out there. I know you got your robots, and ain't nobody gonna mess with you when you got that half a ton of scrap metal falling behind. I don't know what things were like before you were iced, but things are real shitty now. Course uh, you know that. You're out there in it. I like my men all in one piece, so you stay safe. I fuckin' mean it.

But I just can't wait til you're back here again. Love to feel you beside me and it just ain't the same when you're not here. You got a big presence. Ya know, now that I'm thinking about it, anybody ever tell you got damn big hands? I miss 'em, and those strong arms. Fingers just ain't the same, boss. *sighs* And it ain't the same holding my own hand, neither.

Remember that one time we had to clear out that rival gang, down near the Commons? I don't remember what fucking building it was in, but it was on that Freedom Trail. That freak Deacon friend of yours proubaly saw the whole thing. *laughs* Anyway, you took us up to the top of the tower, and, damn if it wasn't two hours. Two fuckin' hours. I mean, it wasn't just a straight shot the whole time, you know how you like to take your time. I remember hearing the rain on the roof and it leaking on your back. We got back a whole day late because we slept up there. And ya know, was a little harder for me to walk home after it. Don't worry about nothing though boss, it was good. Shit, was it real good. I know you worry about hurtin' me a lot. But you don't, boss. Nobody ever treated me this good. I uh, I really like uh *voice gets low* being uh, your princess. *voice gets frantic* But don't tell nobody I said that. 

I don't ever wantya thinkin' about nobody else when you're out there on the road. You're a looker, boss. Could have anyone you wanted. But know that I'm here, waiting at home for ya. Nobody out there wants you near as much as I do. And, I got a gun that agrees with me if the other guy don't.

I guess I'm gonna sign off. Don't forget to pop in that other tape if you're feelin' lonely. *chuckles* Gonna try and make you remember what you left behind, hope you can hear it and you think about yourself. Goodnight, boss. I love you.


	2. Danny's Holotape

Hey princess. I'm out here missing you. Rained really hard out here and I decided to take a break. I just finished uh, listening to what you recorded for me. I had to rewind it a couple times, because you know... You have such the prettiest voice. And I liked all those other noises, too. *laughs* Sometimes I can't believe the things you say. But I sure like to hear them. And when I get back, yes, I will try the thing with the mutfruit, even though I hate mutfuit. They used to call it something else before the war, can't remember what now. Anyway, I'll do it because I love you, and you make anything sound sexy, and I bet you'll make it taste better too. By the gods, do I miss that voice. You're eloquent, Porter Gage, I'll give you that.

I just wish I had you here in my arms. You're my favorite pillow and I just don't sleep the same by myself. And I promise you, I'm sleeping by myself. Well I mean, I got Ted with me. And yes before you ask, he was in the room, but I don't know how many times I have to tell you robots don't think like that. *huffs*" He was just rolling around, minding his own business. All my attention was on you, kitten. But when you talk, how could it be anywhere else? 

I know you can't hear it, and its a silly thing, but I tell you goodnight every time I go to bed. It kills me to be out here without you. It kills me to be away from Shaun. *sighs* I worry about you both so much when I'm out here. I worry about Kanin too, that little thing finds the biggest trouble. You keep an eye on her for me.

You're an amazing man, Mr. Gage. Heh. Kinda nice, I'm Mr. Gage now too. Gods, I love you, I love you so much and would do anything to hold you in my arms and hear you snore. But I gotta make sure this Railroad business is still running along. Seems like nobody can get anything done without me. I'm gonna check on my bots while I'm out here, might send some Operators back to gather up all the crops they've harvested. My little guys are lifesavers. Ted has been begging me for an oil change for a week now, and I suppose I'll just have to spend lots of time at my workbench while I'm there. Might listen to that last tape again while I do it. *confused beeps can be heard in the background*

But you, you Mr. Gage. You keep everything running smoothly while I'm gone and I don't have to worry about a thing except for the first place I'm gonna put my lips when I get back home. For the record, I'm open to suggestions. *laughs* You are just so beautiful. I hope Kanin tells you that enough for me while I'm away. I know she keeps you warm, that's for sure. I can hear you already protesting all the way from out here. I trust you, Porter, and I trust her. I know it's nothing. You- uh, you and her and Shaun are my everything. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have every single one of you. *sniffles* U-uhm. I'm going to listen to that first tape again, Porter. I love you. I absolutely adore you. Stay safe, and keep Shaun safe for me. I love you.


End file.
